Communication via ultra-high frequency satellite systems (UHF SATCOM) and mobile user objective systems (MUOS) has become more portable due to the development of portable radios that support such waveforms. To fully utilize such portable systems, corresponding antennas must also be portable. However, current antennas are not highly portable, as they are often heavy, bulky, and comprised of rigid materials. Such antennas tend to be costly and cannot easily be packed and deployed by a user due to the use of rigid structures within the antenna. Therefore, there is a current need for a portable antenna that is inexpensive, small, lightweight, flexible, durable, and can be readily deployed.